


Empty

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Smoker finds himself in an awkward position - stuck between Luffy and Ace. SmokerxLuffyxAce.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Empty
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, threesome, LuffyxSmokerxAce, implied SmokerxAce relationship, implied incest(if you want it to), smutty.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece; it is the wonderful Oda’s work and I wouldn’t change that for the world. I make no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> For lordofthepies for Christmas. I know you like it! <3

Smoker wasn’t exactly sure how he had ended up babysitting the two bratty pirate brothers. Without arresting them, even. He just knew that their bodies felt good pressed against his own, and that he was going to regret this. Now was undoubtedly a great opportunity to capture them both and get them out of his way, but somehow he just didn’t feel that he could do it.

Especially not when their hands were moving like _that_.

Shuddering, he growled out a warning, his mouth feeling empty without his customary two cigars held between his teeth. Seeming to sense this, Ace shifted up from his left to press their mouths together, not wasting any time in pushing his tongue between his parted lips.

Luffy began to laugh as Smoker lifted a hand to tangle into Ace’s messy hair, pulling him in even closer. Closing his eyes, the marine could imagine the amused look on the strawhat’s face, trying to block it out as he let himself relax into the sheets.

Their persuasion had been quite simple, and he mentally cursed at himself for going along with it. If anyone else found out, he was sure that the marines would jump at the chance to demote him and punish him for all of his previous defiances. They never dared to before, as his results were always perfect no matter what his methods, but he knew they resented him and were just biding their time.

Any excuse and they’d haul his ass to the headquarters.

But he couldn’t care less about those morons. As it was, he had enough on his plate already. With the two pirates moving to kiss and nip at other parts of his body, he was finding it hard to give his attention to anything else. If anyone found them, he would deal with the consequences afterwards. And by that, he meant arrest the two little bastards as quickly as possible for tricking him into it in the first place.

Turning his arms into thick white smoke, he tugged the two brats closer, smirking at the sounds of surprise they both made. However, they were quick to recover; a pair of lips curling around his nipple and a hand wrapping around his cock faster than he could have said his own name.

Everything after that was a blur, but he could recall both fucking and being fucked by both more than once, his body aching when he woke up the next morning in an empty bed. Amused, he wondered if Ace had dragged Luffy out of the bed instead of bothering to wake him. When Luffy had beaten Crocodile in Arabasta, the strawhats had passed out and been impossible to wake, even when the marines had found them. At least, that was what Tashigi had reported to him later on.

Sitting up, he pressed a hand to his face and looked at the empty room, having both expected it and not wanted it. For once, he would have liked Ace to stay a bit longer, just so he could arrest him.


End file.
